Amor y locura a la veneciana
by Arya. Hija de Islanzadi
Summary: Venecia es hermosa, con sus canales estrechos y sus gondolas. Es perfecta para el amor, para la locura...y para la tragédia. Empezó como amistad, siguió como amor, celos, desazón y una torre alta. Son hermosas las luces de Venecia vistas desde arriba. UA, OOC y KGB si se descuidan, jaja. No pasen, no lean, bah, hagan lo que se les de la gana e e


_Este fic va para Koneko-chan (Alunizaje, Malasletras, Cataluna, Catalunata, Isobel, como sea) Que aunque la uni me la tiene secuestrada siempre hace es esfuerzo de pasarse por FF y mirarme los fics. Además de que me complace cuando le pido sus benditas actualizaciones (en la medida de lo gatunamente posible) Te amo Koneko-chan *-*_

Todo empezó un otoño, nos acabábamos de mudar a Venecia luego de que mis padres se divorciaran. Nueva ciudad, nueva vida. Al menos eso había dicho mamá una vez que cerró la puerta de la nueva casa. Era pequeña, pero bohemia. Con sus paredes pintadas de colores diferentes, combinadas con empapelado de flores. Era hermosa. Venia ya con los muebles incluidos, por lo que no necesitamos reponer ninguno de los que se había quedado mi papá. Mi habitación daba al canal, con un ventanal enorme y decorado con flores pintadas a mano. Una cama antigua con los hierros pintados color aguamarina quedaba justo bajo el ventanal. Era simple y acogedora. Justo debajo de mi habitación estaba la puerta de entrada y el comedor. Apenas llegamos desarmamos las cajas y tendí mi cama para dormir un rato. Pero antes de recostarme miré por la ventana y lo vi. Tenía el pelo blanco como la nieve, se veía suave. Llevaba una remera negra y una banda en el pelo. Se veía muy bien en verdad, se sentó en una silla de perfil a mí. Estaba cruzando el estrecho canal, en la casa enfrente de la mía.

Me acosté un momento, pero mi curiosidad pudo más y volví a levantarme. Ahora tenía unos auriculares negros y agitaba la cabeza al son de una música invisible. Escribía algo, o dibujaba, o quizás estuviera haciendo los deberes, o tal vez solo hiciera garabatos en una hoja para pasar el tiempo. Tantas preguntas me pasaban por la cabeza. ¿Quién es? ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Dónde está escribiendo? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Por qué me atrae tanto si ni siquiera lo conozco? Ah, ¿qué era ese sentimiento que crecía en mi pecho? Me recosté un momento para pensar, pero mi agotamiento pudo más y me dormí.

Caí en una maraña de sueños, donde no había pies ni cabeza. Me desperté agitada y encendí la luz para despejarme un poco. Miré el reloj en mi mesa de noche, 12:16. Era tarde y debía darme un baño, pero no tenía muchas ganas de levantarme así que decidí ducharme a la mañana siguiente. Tomé mi cuaderno y empecé a escribir. Escribí sobre un conejo que mataba a su esposa en un accidente y huía. Otra vez escritos delirantes, como los de todos los días. Recordé al chico de la ventana y me asomé para ver si seguía ahí. La luz estaba encendida pero no había nadie. De pronto apareció, sin camisa y con una toalla en la cabeza, secándose el cabello. De inmediato me sonrojé y mi corazón empezó a latir como un desquiciado. Era muy sexy, demasiado. Me tiré de nuevo en la cama y tapé mi cabeza con la almohada. Solté una risita y volví a asomarme. Estaba solo en bóxers asomado por la ventana. Me miró, se sonrojó un poco y sonrió mostrándome una hilera de dientes afilados. Me miró a los ojos y vi que los suyos eran de un color carmín profundo. Le devolví la sonrisa y agité mi mano a modo de saludo a distancia. Luego volvió a entrar, cerró la ventana y apagó la luz, y yo quedé con la mano levantada, agitándola un poco como una tonta. Suspiré y me fui a dormir.

Al otro día me levanté con el ánimo renovado y con mucha hambre. Me desperecé y bajé contenta la escalera. Mamá estaba sentada en el suelo del pequeño patio leyendo un libro con una taza de té a su lado. Llegué a la cocina y me preparé una taza de chocolate y unas tostadas con dulce de leche. Desayune y subí rápido a bañarme. Tomé mi toalla y antes de salir miré por la ventana, pero las cortinas de la ventanal de cruzando el canal estaban cerradas.

Salí de la ducha envuelta solo en una toalla, escurriéndome el agua del pelo distraídamente. Me senté de espaldas al ventanal y me quité la toalla para luego ponerme unas bragas, un sostén y una remera larga y cómoda a modo de vestido. Miré por la ventana y allí estaba él. Apoyado en el marco, con una lapicera en la mano y cara de bobo, una hermosa cara de bobo. Pronto entendí que había visto toda mi anatomía a través de la ventana y me sonrojé violentamente. Le sonreí tímidamente y lo saludé como la noche anterior. El me saludó de vuelta e hizo un gesto para que lo esperara. Volvió a meter la cabeza y tomó un marcador negro y una hoja blanca.

-Hola

Busqué un marcador y encontré uno rojo en mi escritorio. Como no tenía hojas sueltas tomé uno de mis cuadernos en blanco.

-Hola

Se apresuró a dar vuelta la hoja y volvió a escribir con letras grandes.

-Linda espalda

Me enfadé un poco, podría haberme preguntado mi nombre o mi edad, pero solo se interesó en mi cuerpo.

-Pervertido

Con cara de sorpresa fingida volvió a trazar con su fibrón en una nueva hoja.

-Tu nombre es…

Sonreí y escribí mi nombre en grandes letras rojas.

-Maka

Tomó su plumón y escribió algo, luego rebuscó entre las hojas anteriores y sacó una que ya estaba escrita.

-Linda espalda…Maka

Me reí y me intrigó saber quién era mi nuevo amigo.

-Tú eres…

Escribió un cartel con letras negras rellenas con espacios blancos en forma de arabescos. Muy artístico.

-Soul

Yo, toda curiosa, no tardé en hacerle otro cartel con otra pregunta.

-Edad

Otra hoja

-17. Y tú?

Era solo un año mayor que yo.

-16

Y así seguimos. Hablando por medio de carteles me enteré que vivía con su hermano, que era músico, que tenía un perro llamado Toffe y que era de Londres. Y así yo le conté que vivía con mi mamá luego del divorcio, que amaba escribir, que tenía una gata llamada Blair y que era de California.

Luego mi mamá me llamó a almorzar y yo me despedí, reticente. Comí con celeridad para volver de nuevo a la ventana. Pero Soul ya no estaba allí. Me senté en la cama un poco decepcionada y pensé. Pensé en él y en todas las expectativas infantiles que tenía. Llegué a la conclusión de que me había ilusionado demasiado, que esperaba mucho de lo que había sido solo un juego, algo casual. Otra vez mi imaginación excesiva me había jugado una mala pasada.

Tomé mi cuaderno de escritura y volví a escribir mis poemas y mis historias sin fin. Escribí sobre una chica que vivía en sus sueños, sueños de horror y miseria, pero también de paz y tranquilidad. Eran historias psicóticas, pero hermosas a su manera. Pero tarde o temprano no pude resistirme y volví a asomarme por la ventana para ver a mi nuevo vecino. Y allí estaba, con la mirada perdida en la lejanía, mirando sin ver mi ventana. Lo saludé alegre y entonces pareció despertar de su sopor. Me devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa encantadora. Agarré de nuevo mi cuaderno y el plumón y otra vez empezamos con los mensajes.

-Hola de nuevo

Él no tardo en responderme con otra hoja.

-Hola

Y así seguimos. Día a día, semana a semana, mes a mes. Supe que no se llevaba muy bien con su hermano y que estaba becado es una escuela de música contemporánea. Tocaba el piano desde que tenía memoria y siempre competía con Wes, su hermano mayor. Poco a poco me enamoré de él como me enamoré de Venecia. Era tranquilo pero divertido y ocurrente. Las cosas que escribía también cambiaron, se hicieron más dulces y menos infelices. Un día me dijo que escuchara la radio y fue la primera vez que oí su voz. Era un reportaje sobre él, al ser tan joven y talentoso. Su voz me impactó, era grave y sensual, algo lenta y totalmente sugestiva. Me dieron, de pronto, unas ganas locas de besarlo y ahí caí en la cuenta de que estaba profundamente enamorada. Pero ni siquiera había hablado una sola vez con él.

Pero la vida no se detiene por una enamorada cobarde y tarde o temprano sabía que Soul podía tener novia. Mis sospechas fueron resueltas una tarde, en la que yo estaba escribiendo sobre una chica que era salvada de un naufragio por un tritón atractivo. Entró de pronto a su habitación y se me escapó una sonrisa, pero junto a él había una jovencita de pelo rosado y corto, con más apariencia de estafadora que de adolescente corriente. Tenía una sonrisa ladina y unos ojos llenos de astucia. Era bella, sí, pero de la belleza problemática que es usa para fines propios. Nunca, ni aunque la recuerde después de mucho tiempo, va a dejar de darme un mal presentimiento. Se sentó sobre las rodillas de Soul en la silla del escritorio que estaba frente a la ventana y antes de besarlo me vio, sonrió con malicia y cerró la cortina.

La chica estuvo dando vuelta por bastante tiempo, porque no la vi salir hasta bien entrada la noche. Los celos me salían por los poros y no podía evitar apretar los dientes al pensar en esa zorra besando los labios de mi Soul. Cuando él asomó la cabeza por la ventana mi cartel ya estaba hecho:

-Novia nueva?

Ese cartel estaba cargado con todos los celos y el odio que le profesaba a la chica del pelo rosa. El tardó deliberadamente mucho en contestar.

- Celosa?

¿Yo? ¿Celosa? No, nada más estaba a punto de arrancarle los ojos a la estúpida que había tocado a mí hermoso vecino. Pero él era solo eso, mi vecino. Ni mi amigo ni mucho menos, solo era el chico de la casa de enfrente, por mucho que eso me entristeciera.

- Claro que no

Soltó una risa muda de lo más apetecible y sonrió de lado, como si me dijera que solo lo hacía para ponerme mal, pero eso no podía ser cierto.

- Si, es mi novia

Ya, eso hizo que se me erizara la piel y un gran vacío se apropiara de mi corazón. Había otra en su vida, y en la mía solo estaba él. Me quitó el aire y tuve que sentarme si no quería desmallarme. Me dolía el pecho y sentía como la sangre me corría rápido por la cabeza, sin dejarme procesar del todo lo que estaba pasando. Tanteé el marcador y escribí algo sin pensarlo y cuando caí en lo que había escrito ya lo estaba mostrando por la ventana.

- Te amo

Su cara de perplejidad fue lo que terminó de desestabilizarme y empecé a llorar. Largas lágrimas se deslizaban en caída libre por mis mejillas y mojaban mi cuaderno. Cerré la cortina con tanta fuerza que se soltó del barral que la sostenía y cayó sobre mí tapándome la cara. Me habré quedado allí por unas dos horas hasta que me dormí profundamente y soñé con una muñeca que era olvidada y caía en el alcohol hasta suicidare una noche de nieve.

Cuando desperté estaba amaneciendo y la ventana de en frente estaba vacía y cerrada. Bajé a prepararme el desayuno y bajo la puerta había un sobre que habrían deslizado la noche anterior. Tomé la carta sin darle mucha importancia y la dejé en la mesa de la cocina mientras terminaba de hacerme mi café con leche. Me preparé mis consabidas tostadas con dulce de leche y me senté en la mesa a tomar mi desayuno en paz. A la mitad de la taza noté el sobre que estaba a un costado de mí. Lo tomé con un poco de curiosidad y vi que tenía algo escrito con bolígrafo negro.

Maka.

Maka, era yo, esa carta era para mí y solo podía ser de una persona. Soul. La abrí con miedo y cautela, sabiendo que lo que había dentro solo me destruiría más. La letra de Soul era alargada y un poco desprolija, pero a su vez algo aniñada. No era larga, solo unas pocas líneas de letras negras.

_Maka, lo siento si te puse incómoda anoche pero no era mi intención. No sabía nada de tus sentimientos pero, ¿Cómo diablos iba a saberlo? Nunca dijiste nada y entonces no me culpes por tus males. Me gusta Kim y no es algo que puedas evitar. Si puedes y quieres podemos seguir siendo amigos como hasta ahora pero no te descontroles ¿sí?_

_Te quiere, Soul_

No pude evitar llorar cuando la leí, pero traté de ser fuerte. Claro que quería que sigamos siendo amigos, y eso nadie iba a detenerlo. Ni una novia zorra ni unos celos estúpidos. Subí con apuro las escaleras y al hacerlo me resbalé y me golpeé la frente con un escalón. Sin darle importancia al golpe seguí subiendo y miré por la ventana. Allí estaba, con su aire melancólico y bohemio y su pelo mecido por la brisa. Me saludó con un ligero saludo con la mano y, con cara de preocupación, señaló su frente. Pasé mi maño por la mía y la noté mojada. Miré mi mano y un rastro rojo la cubría. Pronto todo se oscureció y me desmallé sobre la cama manchada de sangre.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, deslumbrada por la luz blanca que entraba por la ventana. Estaba en una sala de hospital, fría y con olor a desinfectante. Traté de mover mi brazo y al hacerlo un tubo se movió conmigo. Tenía un suero conectado a la vena en el brazo derecho. Cuando mi visión dejó de ser borrosa noté que había alguien sentado a un lado de la cama. Era Soul. Estaba dormido con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y el cabello revuelto. Se veía tan hermoso y tranquilo que me hizo suspirar. Tosí un poco para despertarlo pero no pude parar y pronto ya tenía un ataque de tos convulsiva. Soul despertó, sí, pero cuando lo hizo fue para ayudarme a evitar que muriera por la tos. Terminé agotada y con la garganta destruida. Soul se desplomó de nuevo en la silla y suspiró.

- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Makita –dijo con su voz sensual, era la primera vez que lo oía de verdad y eso me emocionaba demasiado.

No le respondí hasta que estuve segura de que lo que iba a salir no sería algo como un graznido. Bebí un poco de agua, me aclaré la garganta y por primera vez le hablé.

- Gracias por quedarte conmigo, debo haber sido una molestia desde el primer día –traté de no sonar penosa, pero un deje de lástima pudo escapar.

Él se paró y tomó mi mano con ternura. Me miró a los ojos, perdiéndome en el mar rojo que brillaba en el fondo de sus pupilas. Sonrió con su sonrisa torcida y afilada, ladeada hacia la derecha.

- Sigamos siendo amigos ¿Si? Es divertido, me levanta el ánimo luego de un día malo y cuando peleo con Kim eres la única que esta para acompañarme –dijo seriamente

Lo miré con los ojos vidriosos y estuve a punto de negar su petición, pero solo asentí con la cabeza y volví a acostarme entristecida.

Los días pasaron y pronto me dejaron salir del hospital. Todo parecía normal, la primavera empezaba a despuntar entre los albores del invierno pero el hielo de mi corazón era cada vez más frío. Con Soul seguimos hablando como lo habíamos hecho hasta ese momento, pero sin embargo no era lo mismo, no sentía lo mismo.

Mis historias, una vez románticas o alegres, se convirtieron en tragedias de horror, locura y muerte. Escribía sobre mariposas venenosas que absorbían la felicidad de sus víctimas y las dejaban sucumbidas por un veneno paralizante, dejándolos solos, paralizados en su miseria hasta morir. Escribía sobre un lobo que salía a la noche a vagar a la luz de la luna y era atormentado por el arrepentimiento de haber matado a caperucita y a su abuela, aullaba de dolor al sentir en carne propia las dentelladas que les había dado. Escribía sobre una chica que no podía dejar de llorar porque tenía el corazón roto y moría ahogada en sus propias lágrimas. Historias traumáticas y delirantes.

Había días en que, cuando veía un cartel suyo en su ventana que decía un amable 'Hola', yo le respondía con un 'Imbécil' o peor, con un 'Vete'. Pero había días en los que moría por una palabra de él, por más insultante que fuera. Era tan estable como una lámina de vidrio sobre una aguja. No me soportaba y, progresivamente, fui cayendo en una depresión muy profunda. Solía cortarme con una hoja de navaja, lo hacía con presteza pero aun así que me quedaron marcadas cicatrices en los brazos y en las piernas. Y dolía, dolía más el corazón que las cortadas, dolía demasiado. Varias veces vi aparecer de nuevo a la víbora con la que salía y solo unas pocas los vi pelear. Era una de esas chicas histéricas que dan ganas de matar, y nunca sabré qué es lo que Soul vio en ella. Era malvada y despreciable. El odio que le profesaba era oscuro y me carcomía el alma, pero siempre le dejé la puerta abierta.

Así pasaron unos meses, sumida en la más fría oscuridad. Muchos días no salía de la habitación y me quedaba con la vista clavada en la ventana vacía. Estaba destruida y eso se notaba en mi cara, en las ojeras y el pelo despeinado. Mi mamá se preocupó mucho por mi saludo, pero no le hice caso alguno. Un día releí una de las historias que escribía cuando éramos amigos y caí en la cuenta de lo mal que estaba. No podía tolerarlo, era demasiado para mí. La idea del suicidio apareció en mi cabeza, tan nítida y convincente. Estaba el plan hecho en mi cabeza, como si lo hubiera imaginado hace tiempo en una de mis historias. Un edificio, una hermosa noche de primavera. Era una forma tan hermosa de morir, viendo las luces de la ciudad. La Campanile de Ladrillo era perfecta para mi propósito, era alta y tenía una vista hermosa de Venecia, con todo su esplendor. Escribí una carta para Soul, despidiéndome de él, de nuestra amistad, de todo. Escribí sin censura todos mis sentimientos y las razones por la que me suicidaría. No me callé nada, nada de lo que pensaba sobre su novia. En última instancia le legué mi cuaderno, ese en donde escribía mis delirios, historias, histerias, mis tragedias. Doblé con cuidado la carta y la metí en el sobre blanco. Blanco como su cabello. Escribí, con una caligrafía desastrosa y deprimida, Soul. Me dio un ataque de melancolía al leer las letras de su nombre y sonreí amargamente. Salí y crucé el canal por el puentecillo que lo atravesaba. Deslicé la carta por debajo de la puerta, golpeé dos veces y salí rumbo a la Plaza de San Marcos.

El camino nunca fue tan largo. Trotaba ligero, porque aún después de tanto tiempo seguía con el mismo estado físico. Llegué a la plaza rápido, pero me pareció haber tardado una eternidad. Y allí estaba, la alta torre anaranjada que se alzaba en un extremo de la plaza central de Venecia. Estaba generosamente abierta al público, pero como ya estaba anocheciendo y era época de clases estaba vacía. Subí la escalera tranquila, aceptando mi muerte y mi destino. No sabía si Soul había leído mi carta, no sabía si estaba en camino o si le importaba un bledo. Solo quería morir, analicé la razón y me pareció una estupidez; celos, desamor, un corazón roto. Tonteras, pero que poco a poco me desquiciaron y no podía soportarlas más. Me dolía el pecho cada vez que respiraba y, cuando creía que lo empezaba a superar, otra vez algo hacía que se me resquebrajara el alma.

Caminé hacia el borde del balcón, estaba alto, realmente alto, y se veía la hermosa Venecia, iluminada en mitad de la noche. Me tomé de la barandilla y suspiré. Todos los recuerdos, los buenos, los malos. Todas las historias que escribí las reviví una a una, recordando cada detalle como si los hubiese vivido. El aire fresco de la noche me mecía el pelo apaciblemente. Pasé la barandilla y me paré en la cornisa. Al último momento, arrepentimiento ¿De verdad quería morir? ¿De verdad se justificaba? Poco a poco iba perdiendo esa seguridad típica de los suicidas.

Y antes de lanzarme al vacío, una voz, su voz. Giré La cabeza y allí estaba. Agitado, con la carta firmemente sujeta en la mano. En su cara se demostraba el remolino de emociones, la angustia y la desesperación. En sus ojos vi mi reflejo, la soledad y la desazón encarnadas.

- Te amo Soul –le dije en un suspiro

La dediqué la última de mis sonrisas y me solté del barandal.

_Jelow ¿Cómo andan mis nekos queridos? Yo aquí, sentada en el piso de la escuela terminando esta historia. En verdad no se bien que le paso a este fic ._. Empezó siendo una historia romántica (Bien al estilo shojo) y terminó en esto, creo que porque el fic se escribió solo :) como debe ser. En un momento estaba pensando en cómo haría que se besasen y dije ''¿por qué no hacer que Maka se suicide?'' primero dije que no, pero la idea creció y se apropió de mi mente. Y henos aquí, con esta tragedia a la Veneciana ¿Por qué Venecia? Porque me gusta y porque ayer vi la película de Latios y Latias (Pokémon , gente, Pokémon)y asdfg cambié todo para que fuera en Venecia :3_

_Los dejo volver a sus vicios habituales mis nekos. Y no pido revs porque la historia no lo merece .l. jaja_


End file.
